


Lean On Me

by theauthenticme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers cares, Kara and Nia, Kara and Nia As friends, Kara as mentor, Kara wants to help, Other, Protective Kara Danvers, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: My take on Kara supporting Nia in episode 4x08.





	Lean On Me

It had been over a week since Thanksgiving when Nia had turned down Eliza's offer of a consult with her doctor friend.

When Kara saw Nia asleep at her desk again, it reminded her of the differing stories Nia had told both her and her adoptive mother.

"Nia?" Kara shook her shoulder gently, Nia immediately jumping awake.

"Did I fall asleep again?" she cringed, looking embarrassed.

"You kinda did" Kara confirmed with a small nod, her brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry" Nia blushed.

"Did you get chance to contact that specialist my mom told you about?"

"Oh um..right. Yes!" She gestured with her hand. "I um..I have something arranged soon."

Kara nodded, not sure Nia was actually telling her the truth. "I'm more than happy to go with you if you'd like some company."

"That's really very kind of you Kara but I couldn't..honestly. But thank you." She needed this conversation to be over. She started to gather she stuff together. "I have to go see someone for an article, I'll see you soon." She left before Kara had a chance to say anything, wondering what was really going on with her new charge.

...

When Nia called in sick two days in a row, Kara was concerned. She wasn't replying to text messages which was again, very un-like Nia.

Kara decided she would pick up some soup and head over to Nia's apartment to make sure she was okay.

She knocked the door, balancing the soup in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Kara" Nia was surprised to see Kara at her door.

"Nia..hey." Kara smiled kindly at her. "I bought supplies" she held them up.

"That was really kind of you. There was really no need but..thank you."

"It was nothing. Really. I just wanted to see how you are.."

"I'm..fine.." Nia's voice was strained as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you?" Kara peered at her closely, the dark circles evident under her eyes.

Nia sighed, closing her eyes for a second.

"I thought maybe as I'm here..we could talk for a bit?"

Nia nodded, pulling the door back to let Kara inside.

Kara placed the soup and coffee down, noting that more than a few empty coffee containers littered the counter.

"You're drinking a lot of coffee" Kara commented, following Nia to the couch and sitting beside her. "Whatever's going on..I'd like to help" Kara offered, after Nia had sat in an agitated silence for a few minutes.

"Everything is fine" Nia tried, meeting Kara's gaze briefly.

"Nia" Kara's exhale a worried sigh. "It's okay to not be okay."

Nia closed her eyes with another small nod. "My family is from..far away.."

"It's okay" Kara encouraged with a small nod.

"There's from a planet called Naltor."

"Wow..That's..well yo..you know you could have told me..right? I mean... I know now is not the best time to broadcast that you're an alien.."

"I know myself. Really, really well" Nia cut in. "Always have. But once in a generation, some of women get this genetic... omaramancy."

When Kara gave her a blank look, Nia continued. "They can dream the future.."

"And you can do that?"

"My dreams..aren't like you think. I can't control what I see. Most of the time I don't even know what's going on my dreams and when I do, it's terrifying."

"That sounds really scary" Kara sympathized.

"It is" she agreed, her hand absently rubbing at her tired eyes.

"So..I assume from all the coffee..you're trying to keep yourself awake?"

"Something like that" Nia confirmed.

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Not so great" Nia shrugged, her eyes burning with tiredness.

"I could stay for a bit..sit with you while you have a nap."

"That's very kind of you to offer Kara but I'm honestly okay."

"Why don't you come back to mine for a bit instead? I have Alex and Lena coming round. You could come hang out with us, eat something..take your mind off things for a bit."

"I'd hate to impose."

"You wouldn't be. The more the merrier!"

"That's really very kind Kara."

"Hey, don't even mention it, it's my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> I had written some of this before 4x08 aired. After it aired, I was able to include some of the text from the show. I personally prefer my version to what we got to see but let me know what you think!
> 
> I really enjoy writing one shots like this. I am taking Supergirl prompts on my tumblr so feel free to send them in and I'll post them on here. I am theauthenticme2019 on tumblr!


End file.
